Djevojka U Zelenom
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Prijevod priče The Green Girl od Colubrine. Što bi bilo da je Hermiona svrstana u neki drugi dom? Tolika moć je dana običnom Klobuku... Rating T zbog psovanja. AU (alternativna dimenzija), tamni Dramione.
1. Ceremonija Svrstavanja

**Djevojka U Zelenom**

 **Upozorenje** : Ovo neće biti pisano striktno književnim hrvatskim jezikom. Bit će ubačeni ulični izrazi. Ako vam to nije po volji, nemojte čitati!

 **Izjava o opovrgnuću** : Svijet Harry Pottera nije moj. Čak nije ni ideja. Ideja je predobre spisateljice **colubrine** (link na profil: /u/4314892/Colubrina ). Njenu priču **The Green Girl** (čiji je ovo prijevod) na engleskom jeziku možete naći na sljedećem linku (samo utipkajte normalni URL za ovu stranicu i nadodajte sljedeće, to isto i za link spisateljice): /s/11027125/

…

Hermiona Granger je znala sve o domovima unutar Hogwartsa, škole vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva. Pa ipak, pročitala je sve u knjizi Hogwarts: Povijest. Nekoliko puta. Dosta je vremena provela razmišljajući u koji će dom biti svrstana.

Slytherin je očito van svake pameti; njihova opsesija krvnim statusima plus to što je ona bezjačkog podrijetla su to osigurali. Mislila je da nije dovoljno ljubazna za Hufflepuff; to se čini loše reći samom sebi, ali ona je znala sebe i nije imala duh potreban za taj dom. Uzela je u obzir Ravenclaw; znala je da je pametna i taj dom se činio kao dobar odabir, iako očekivan. Ono što je stvarno željela je Gryffindor. Biti hrabra zvuči odlično.

I omiljena. Mogla je reći da su Gryffindori bili miljenici škole, čak i kratkim pogledom na njih. Smijali su se na svojim mjestima, zlatne dobrice, dok je ona čekala. Stajala je pokraj dječaka koje je upoznala na vlaku dok su se oni uspaničarili zbog Ceremonije svrstavanja. Nije imala prijatelja, bar ne dobrih, a to je željela više od ičega.

Znala je da će završiti u Ravenclawu, ali se nadala Gryffindoru.

Kad je bio njen red, jedva je stavila Klobuk na glavu, a on je već viknuo _'Slytherin'_. Morala ga je pitati da ponovi što je rekao. _Idi, djevojčice_ , ponovio je _. Bit ćeš odlična u Slytherinu._

Ustala je i potreseno pogledala prema stolu svog novog doma. Nakon par koraka prema njima počelo je zviždanje. Okrenula se i vidjela par riđih dječaka kako stvarno zvižde. Stisnula je usnice kako ne bi zaplakala i pogledala dečke koje je upoznala na vlaku. Nijedan ju nije pogledao.

Oh, to je stvarno _divno_. Glupi Klobuk.

Brzo je sjela za stol koji joj je dodjeljen. Ljutito je gledala ostatak prostorije dok je odagnala suze. ''Ne obaziri se na njih,'' rekla joj je jedna cura. ''J*beni kreteni, svi. Sad si jedna od nas.''

''Ja sam bezjačkog podrijetla,'' ispalo joj je iz usta, misleći da se bolje odmah riješiti toga.

Nastao je muk – dovoljno dug da bude jako neugodan i da Hermiona pomisli kako je možda bolje ispisati se iz škole – dok jedna obična cura iz njene godine nije slegnula ramenima i, kad je ohol dječak plave kose sjeo, jedan stariji dečko je rekao: ''Da, pa sad si _naša_ vještica bezjačkog podrijetla. Mi se brinemo jedni za druge.''

''Moramo,'' čula je nekog učenika.

''Ti si bezjačkog podrijetla?'' dječak plave kose ju je upitao i ona je uzdahnula, očekujući pogrdan komentar. On joj je ispružio ruku. ''Ja sam Draco Malfoy.''

''Hermiona Granger,'' odgovorila je i rukovali su se, a on ju je povukao bliže sebi kako bi visok tamnokos dječak mogao sjesti.

''Theo,'' rekao je Draco. ''Imamo vješticu bezjačkog podrijetla u našoj godini.''

''Super,'' to je sve što je najnoviji dječak, Theo, rekao.

''Vidio sam te s Weasleyem na vlaku,'' nastavio je Draco. ''Njegova starija braća su ti zviždala,'' nadodao je. Hermiona je stegnula svoju vilicu i bijesno pogledala preko dvorane zlatna kopilad dok su se smijali nečemu što je jedan od njih rekao. ''Kakav je on?''

Opet je nastao muk i Hermiona je vidjela da je njihov kraj stola čekao njen odgovor. ''Žvače hranu otvorenih usta,'' polako je rekla, ''i samo se ulizuje onom Potteru.''

Svi su se nasmijali i čula je nekoga, ''Pa naravno, trebali smo znati. Koji luzer.''

''Želiš li im vratiti za zviždanje?'' upitao je tamnokosi dječak koji ju je pomaknuo da još jedan dječak, tamnoput, može stati. Sada je bila priljubljena uz Dracoa.

''Da,'' rekla je. ''Imaš li ikakvu ideju?''

Osmjehnuo joj se, zločesti mali osmjeh, a ona se uhvatila kako mu vraća osmjeh. Hufflepuff bi naposljetku bio loš odabir, ali ovo, s ovim se može nositi. Obična cura preko puta stola se nagnula da čuje i Hermiona se našla u veseloj lukavoj grupici djece koja kuju planove osvete. Djece koju ona smatra prijateljima.

…

 **Bilješka autorice** : Bok! Ovo je prvo poglavlje Djevojke U Zelenom. Škola je počela pa neću baš često objavljivati nova poglavlja. Možda jedno tjedno. Možda. Nadam se da vam se svidjelo. Ostavite poruku! Ej, dok nisam zaboravila, kako ću napisati genitiv od Draco? Draca ili Dracoa? To me stašno buni. Inače bih stavila Malfoya, ali Hermiona ga ne zove prezimenom u svojim mislima, prijatelj joj je. Ako znate, molim vas recite mi, jer ja nemam pojma…


	2. Prva Godina: dio prvi

**Djevojka u Zelenom**

 **Izjava o opovrgnuću** : vidi prvo poglavlje.

…

Sat Čarobnih napitaka je bio, pa, čaroban. I divan. Hermiona je sjela u klupu s Theodore Nottom i dok je slušala pozorno profesorov govor o stavljanju slave u boce i zaustavljanju smrti napisala mu je kratku porukicu: Kako možeš zaustaviti smrt?

Zakolutao je očima.

Činilo se da se profesor namjerio na onog klinca Pottera što je bilo čudno jer su tek počeli, ali i ona je sama bila malo ljuta na dječaka koji je preživio. Čim ju je Klobuk smjestio u Slytherin, postala je nevidljiva za njegove oči, tako da nije osjećala puno suosjećanja za to derište.

Profesor je započeo prvi sat pitajući tog dječaka razna pitanja i Theo ju je morao sprječavati da podigne svoju ruku na svako pitanje. ''Prestani,'' oštro joj je rekao. ''Ispast ćeš sveznajuća glupačica.''

''Ali znam odgovor,'' vratila mu je istim tonom.

''Pa što?'' odgovorio joj je i ona je, nakon njegovog strijeljanja pogledom, prestala pokušavati dignuti svoju ruku. Od svega što je naučila otkad je došla u Slytherin jedna stvar je bila jasna: paze jedni na druge. Čak i da Theo nije bio netko s kim se inače družila – a je – ne bi joj dopustio da se osramoti iako bi ju morao začarati.

Ispostavilo se da je u Slytherinu odlično. Udarila je lika koji ju je nazvao mutnjakušom i, umjesto da upadne u nevolje kao i kod kuće kad bi udarila nasilnike – Hermiona je bila vrlo snažna i nije oklijevala udariti nekoga kad se naljuti – svi su se smijali dečku kojeg je udarila i rekli mu da pazi na svoj rječnik oko svoje kolegice. ''Idi zovi one budalaste Gryffindore mutnjacima ako se želiš tako izražavati,'' starija djevojka mu je rekla s visoka prije nego što je dodala Hermioni, ''Ako to opet uradi, udari ga u jaja.''

''Uradi li to opet,'' Draco je rekao, ''neće imati jaja da ih ona udari.''

Hermiona ga je gurnula za to. ''Mogu se brinuti za sebe,'' rekla je i on je osmjehnuo onaj svoj mali zločesti osmijeh.

''Dap,'' rekao je. ''Da ne možeš, uopće ne bi bila zabavna.''

Draco je bio divan; razmažen i hirovit i zločesta mala zmija ali divan. Imati prijatelje – prave prijatelje – je baš lijep osjećaj. Nikad ikad nije htjela otići odavde.

Letenje, nažalost, nije bilo divno. Ili, radije, ona nije bila dobra u tome. To što je Draco bio je stvarno živcirajuće. Proveo je toliko njihove prve lekcije letenja nudeći joj tihe prijedloge dok mu Theo nije rekao da prestane ili da će se pridružiti klubu 'Slytherini koje je Hermiona udarila'.

Bar je jedan dječak bio gori od nje, mislila je kad je sjela na travu i durila se. Pansy se bacila pored nje i Blaise im se pridružio, njegove duge noge ispružene dok su gledali kako je neki Gryffindor čijeg se imena nije mogla sjetiti izgubio kontrolu nad svojom metlom.

''Vidiš,'' rekao je Blaise bockajući Hermionu. ''Moglo je biti gore.''

''Da,'' rekla je i legla na travu. ''Mogla sam biti smještena s njima. Htjela sam, da znate.''

Pansy se dramatično stresla prije nego što je upitala. ''Što to Draco radi? Zašto se opet prepire s Potterom? Što je sad bilo?''

Hermiona je uzdahnula. ''Zar nije tvoj red da paziš na njega?'' mrmljala je. ''Da bar ostavi klinca na miru.''

''Potter je razmaženo derište,'' Pansy je rekla i legla pored nje, ''a Draco se može brinuti za sebe.'' Hermiona je zakolutala očima. Koliko je shvatila, Draco je privučen nevoljama kao pčela medu, nikad s planom B osim svog imena.

''Sranje.'' Blaise je pokazao u nebo kako se Draco spušta na zemlju što brže može dok se Potter penjao visoko u zrak. Obe cure su ustale i gledale kako se Draco glatko spustio i on, Greg i Vincent su došli do njih, sa samodopadnim osmjesima na licima. ''Skoro si uhvaćen,'' Blaise je dodao kad je profesorica McGonagall, zaštitnica svega što ima veze s Gryffindorima, došla trčeći iz dvorca vrišteći na Harry Pottera.

''Jesi li stvarno ukrao onu glupu stvar onog glupog dječaka?'' Hermiona je zahtjevala odgovor kad je čula isprike i objašnjenja dok je Potter odvučen za uho. ''Koji si ti idiot.''

''Oh, Hermiono, zašto se zalažeš za njega?'' Draco ju je pitao i spustio se pored nje, potežući ju za kosu. ''Zar nije on namreškao svoj nos na tebe jutros? Onaj 'ne smijem proći pored ove osobe jer bi možda mogla postati zla i pojesti me' predobri-gryffindorski podsmijeh?''

''Da, on je.'' Blaise je potvrdio. ''Nisi to vidjela jer si čitala naglas iz Metloboj kroz stoljeća. Kao da bi to pomoglo.'' Gurnula ga je i on se nasmijao. ''Ne brini, mi ćemo ti održati popravne lekcije iz letenja, ali tajno. Ne možeš sramotiti naš dom, a gospođu Hooch nije briga može li itko osim njenih dražesnih igrača metloboja letjeti.''

…

''Izazvao si ga na što?!'' Hermiona je siktala na Draca preko stola u društvenoj prostoriji. ''Ti jesi idiot. Ići ćeš se skitati uokolo i izgubiti Slytherinu bodove, sve samo zato što ne možeš ostaviti tog kretena na miru. Što je s tobom'''

''A daj, Hermiono,'' Draco je rekao, stavljajući kolač koji mu je majka poslala i proslijedio joj kutiju. Pogledala ga živčano, ali nije mogla odoljeti mirisu slatka.

''Kladim se da se neće ni pojaviti,'' Theo je rekao uzimajući nešto iz kutije. ''Ta gryffindorska hrabrost je sve samo priča.''

''Hrabri su,'' reče Blaise, ''samo su glupi oko toga. Ako želiš da netko ide smrti ususret, nađi Gryffindora. Ako želiš nekoga da pobijedi, Slytherin je pravi izbor.''

''Hey,'' Draco je pogledao u kutiju. ''Vi mamlazi ste mi pojeli sve kolače.''

''I bilo je lijepo od tebe da podijeliš s nama,'' rekla je Hermiona, ''pogotovo jer ćeš izgubiti puno bodova za slytherin kad te ulove večeras poslije sati u dvoboju s Harry Potterom.''

''Neće me uloviti,'' rekao je Draco sigurno u sebe.

Ispostavilo se da su i on i Theo bili u pravu; Potter se nije pojavio, ali Draco se uspio vratiti bez problema. ''Rekao sam ti,'' rekao je Hermioni dok su kretali na doručak. Zakolutala je očima, opet. To je radila sve češće oko njega.

''Ako si se morao iskrasti mogao si bar pobijediti malog kretena,'' mrmljala je. ''Uostalom, zašto je on još uvijek ovdje? Zar ga nisu trebali poslati kući ili tako nešto nakon što je letio kao muha bez glave kad nam je rečeno da ne smijemo?''

''Stvarno ne znam,'' Greg je rekao. ''Što to ima?''

Njihov 'najdraži' učenik prve godine je hodao prema njima držeći dugi uski paket u rukama. ''Idemo saznati,'' Draco je predložio i stali su mu na put i blokirali prolaz.

''Ne razumijem zašto ovo radimo,'' Hermiona je šapnula Theu. ''Koga briga što je Potter dobio u pošti?''

''Popuštamo Dracu jer on dobiva kutije s kolačima u svojoj pošti,'' Theo je rekao dovoljno glasno da ih Draco može čuti. Njihov svjetlokosi prijatelj ih je gledao iritiranim pogledom; a kako ga njegovi dominioni nisu sprječili, uzeo je paket iz Potterovih ruku.

''To je metla,'' nasmijao se. ''Sad si u problemu, Potteru. Učenicima prve godine nije dozvoljeno imati ih.''

''To je Nimbus 2000,'' Ron se hvalisao.

Hermiona se nagnula prema Theu i glasno rekla, ''On se tvarno hvali tuđom metlom''' Ron se zacrvenio i Theo je zagrizao svoju usnicu i pogledao ju sa smijehom na licu.

''Upao sam u metlobojsku ekipu,'' sada se Potter hvalio i Hermiona je mogla vidjeti da će Draco, koji je toliko pričao o metloboju da je htjela vrištati ponekad, puknuti.

''Pa to je predobro za tebe,'' rekla je. ''Neki od nas poštuju pravila, ali pretpostavljam ako si slavan onda si nagrađen za kršenje pravila tako da ih se još više slomi za tebe.''

''Pitam se hoće li pisati o njemu u Proroku,'' Theo je uskočio dok se Draco polako odmicao od omraženog dječaka. Hermiona ga je uhvatila za ruku kako bi se uvjerila da neće učiniti ništa hirovito.

''Oh, sigurna sam da hoće,'' rekla je. ''Pa ipak, on je poznat. Tako je poznat da njegov potrčko zna sve o njegovoj metli.'' Mahnula je prstima u zraku i Theo se smijuckao. ''Zabavite se igrajući se sa svojom metlom, dečki,'' rekla je dok je vodila Draca kroz hodnik, Theo i Greg iza njih.

''To je tako nefer,'' govorila je poslije u društvenoj prostoriji. ''Da su tebe uhvatili kako onako letiš –'''

''Pa,'' rekao je Greg, ''njegov otac bi se pojavio i sve bi bilo dobro.''

''Dobro!'' puknula je. ''Da su tebe uhvatili –''

''Bio bih gotov,'' Greg je rekao i pogrbio se.

''Pravila se odnose na sviju ili ni na koga,'' rekla je Hermiona bijesno. ''To nije u redu.''

''Stvarno si mislila da je život fer, zar ne?'' Theo je pitao kolutajući oči.

…

Nakon toga, Hermionina 'naklonjenost' Ron Weasleyu i Harry Potteru se prerasla iz blage naživciranosti što su je napustili nakon Ceremonije svrstavanja u toliku želju da im zagorčava dane u Hogwartsu. Sljedeću šansu je dobila na Čarolijama kada Weasley nije uspio natjerati svoje pero da lebdi.

''Izgovor ti je pogrešan,'' Hermiona je rekla što je jasnije mogla Weasleyu. ''Moraš pratiti instrukcije u udžbeniku, a ne one u svojoj glavi. Pravila, Weasley. Magija prati određena pravila.''

''Ajde ti to uradi kad si tako pametna,'' dječak joj je odbrusio i, sa zlobnim smješkom, izvela je čaroliju i pero je lebdjelo ispred nje.

''To!'' profesor Flitwick je pljesnuo rukama. ''Gospođica Granger je uspjela! Pet bodova za Slytherin.''

Dok su svi izlazili iz učionice i otišli u obližnje dvorište, Weasley je dobacio Potteru, ''Mrzim tu Grangericu. Koja je noćna mora; kladim se da čak ni u Slytherinu nema prijatelja.''

Harry Potter je pokazao na široko područje gdje je Greg Goyle vrtio djevojku u pitanju ukrug, a ona je lupala po njegovim leđima i glasno se smijala. Malfoyev glas se jasno čuo. ''To je naša cura. Pokazala si onim mamlazima kako se to radi.''

''Spusti me dolje,'' Weasley ju je čuo kako vrišti, ''ili ću vas ukleti kada budete najmanje očekivali!'' Čak se i Pansy, čija je ruka bila uredno utaknuta u Malfoyevu, nasmiješila, iako malo zlobno. Lagano je gurnula plavokosog dječaka i pokazala na Weasleya i Pottera te im je cijela grupa Slytherina, uključujući Hermionu, podrugljivo mahnula.

''Mislim,'' rekao je Harry Potter, ''da ima prijatelje.''

…

''Uopće ne vidim razlog zašto ja moram ići.'' Hermiona je naživcirano gledala u Blaisa i Grega. Draco je držao Pansy za ruku negdje drugo, njihova veza je išla između slatke do iritirajuće, a Theo je vjerojatno već na tribinama. Taj dječak je imao nezdravu količinu ljubavi za metloboj. Ona, ipak, nije. Vani je bilo hladno. I mokro. A ovdje dolje u njihovoj društvenoj prostoriji je bilo toplo. Gorjela je vatra. Imala je zanimljivu knjigu u rukama. ''Vodite Vincenta i Millie.''

''Vincent je u kazni, a Millie je već otišla s Theom.''

''Theo uopće ne voli Millie,'' rekla je Hermiona mrgudeći se.

''Probaj to njoj reći,'' promrmljao je Greg i ona se nasmijala. ''Ne,'' inzistirao je. ''Ona je luda za njim i on pokušava biti pristojan ali znaš kako je luda za dečkima.''

''Jadan Theo,'' Hermiona se osmjehnula, ali nije ni pokušala ustati, ideja metloboja na ovaj hladan dan ju uopće nije privlačila. No Blaise je samo strgnuo deku s nje.

''Moraš doći. Ponos na svoj vlastiti dom. Posudit ću ti svoj džemper ako ti je hladno, ali samo požuri.''

''Možeš sjesti između Millie i Thea pa ćeš ga spasiti,'' Greg ju je nagovarao i Hermiona je samo frknula.

''Sjest ću između tebe i Blaisa i moći ćete me utopliti.''

''Dogovoreno,'' rekao je Greg i Hermiona se namrštila.

''Zašto se osjećam kao da sam izigrana?''

''Jer jesi,'' rekao je Blaise, ''i unatoč tvojoj čudnoj ljubavi prema pravilima, nisi glupa.''

Gunđajući i sakrivajući svoju knjigu u džep, pridružila se paru baš na vrijeme za utakmicu. Poslije dijela s puno vrištanja i navijanja koje ju nije zanimalo, nagnula se prema Gregu i pitala, ''Kada točno ovo postaje zanimljivo?''

''Sada je zanimljivo,'' udahnuo je i Blaise je omotao svoju ruku oko nje i primaknuo ju sebi.

''Vidim da pokušavaš izvaditi svoju knjigu,'' promrmljao je. ''Nema čitanja na tribinama, Hermiono.''

''Gledajte!'' Greg je viknuo bockajući je, ''opazili su zvrčku!''

Čula je samu sebe kako se dere ''Hajmo Flint!'' kad je stariji dječak odbio Pottera s putanje i tako mu nije dopustio da završi igru. Komentatorova tvrdnja da je to prekršaj – i ona je priznala da je to nedopušteno, ali u igri koja je uključivala udaranje golemih lopti u pokušaju da sruši igrače s njihovih metli, činilo joj se blago – i da je očito da protivnička ekipa vara ju je natjerala da oštro upita Blaisa, ''Je li komentator uvijek ovako pristran?''

''Da,'' rekao je stariji učenik koji je sjedio iza njih. ''Nitko nas ne voli. Mi smo zli, znate.'' Mahnuo je prstima prema njima i Hermiona se nasmijala.

''Ma smo samo bolji od njih,'' rekao je Blaise očiju uprtih u teren. ''I oni to znaju.''

''Pogodak!'' Greg je viknuo i buka na njihovom dijelu tribina je bila zaglušujuća.

''Koliko je dugo ovo još trajati,'' šapnula je Blaisu iako joj je pažnja bila usmjerena na Pottera koji je, izgleda, zaboravio letjeti. ''I što se njemu događa?'' pitala je i dječak pored nje je pratio njen ispružen prst kako bi vidio Pottera čija ga je metla pokušala zbaciti sa sebe.

''Ne znam i ne zanima me,'' Blaise je rekao kratko i ona je slegnula ramenima i pokušala razlučiti čije je tijelo toplije; Blaisovo ili Gregovo jer dan stvarno nije bio ugodan. Ali što god se događalo Potteru se pogoršalo i uskoro su svi gledali zainteresirano kako se njegova očito ukleta metla tresla i trzala. Napokon se strusio prema tlu i, baš kad je bila sigurna da će i poginuti, ispravio se i – koji, šta? – ulovio zvrčku koja mu je praktički pala u ruku.

''To ne može biti u redu,'' oštro je rekla Gregu koji je gledao otvorenih usta na teren. ''Broji li se to uopće?'' Flint je glasno govorio da Potter nije fer ulovio zvrčku ali komentator je već izjavio pobjedu Gryffindora i Hermiona je omotala ruke oko sebe i promrmljala, ''Ne mogu vjerovati da ste me natjerali na ovu hladnoću kako bi mogla gledati ovo. Bilo je grozno.''

Theo je natmureno sišao niz stepenice, Flint se još uvijek derao u pozadini, i otišao u društvenu prostoriju. ''Mrzim metloboj,'' rekla je Hermiona prije nego se spustila na kauč do Thea koji je uspio otjerati Millie. One je potegao Hermionu za kosu prije nego što se pogrbio pored nje.

''To je stvarno bilo užasno,'' rekao je i ona se složila s njim.

…

''HLADNO je,'' žalila se, ali nije joj baš smetalo dok je bacala zadnjih bar gruda snijega na Draca i Grega. Zima je došla, a s njom i snijeg i sve je bilo pokriveno bjelinom koja je skrivala sve nesavršenosti. Vani su bili već sat vremena; utrpavali su joj snijeg u kaput i oborila je Draca i gurnula ga. Greg se sve vrijeme smijao dok je drugi dječak pokušao reći da je varala.

''Mislila sam da želiš da više varam,'' rekla je i zlobno se nasmiješila. '''Ti i tvoja pravila, Hermiono. Moraš malo smiriti s njima.' Zar mi nisi to rekao jutros kad ti nisam dala da prepišeš esej?''

Sada su se vraćali u dvorac, spremni nagovoriti vilenjake za malo vruće čokolade i tresući snijeg sa sebe, kada su zapeli iza golemog drveta koje je blokiralo hodnik dok ga je lovočuvar vukao u glavno predvorje za božićno vrijeme.

Draco, hladan i mokar, je bio još manje prijazan nego inače. ''Bi li se ovo drvo moglo skloniti? Neki od nas pokušavaju proći ovuda.'' A kada je opazio poznatog dvojca dodao je s prijezirom, ''Pokušavaš zaraditi džeparac, Weasley? Mislim, znam da si siromašan i sve to, ali da si spao na obavljanje raznih čudnih poslova u školi? Stvarno?''

''Oh, Draco,'' rekla je Hermiona najslađim glasom kojim je mogla. ''Nije njegova krivnja što je lovočuvareva kolibica luksuzna vila u usporedbi s kućom njegove obitelji.''

''Možda će on postati lovočuvar kad odraste?'' Draco joj se okrenuo sa zlobnim smješkom.

''Pa sad. To je možda prezahtjevno u vidu pameti za –''

Ron je poletio prema njima urlajući od bijesa i uhvatio Draca za kaput kad se profesor Snape prišuljao iza njih.

''Tuča?'' pitao je podrugljivo. ''To je krši pravila Hogwartsa, Weasley. Pet bodova će biti oduzeto Gryffindoru.''

''Isprovociran je,'' rekao je lovočuvar gađajući profesora pogledom, ali je čovjek samo slegnuo ramenima.

''Onda se mora naučiti kontrolirati.'' Profesor je pogledao tri Slytherina. ''Vas troje kapate po hodniku. Osušite se i naručite kakao iz kuhinja prije nego što se razbolite.''

''Hvala Vam, gospodine,'' rekla je Hermiona. ''Uradit ćemo točno to.''

''Oh,'' profesor je dodao, ''i, gospođice Granger?''

''Da, profesore?''

''Impresioniran sam tvojim zadnjim esejom iz Napitaka. Nastavi tako raditi.''

Ron Weasley i Harry Potter su je gledali s prijezirom kad je povukla Draca i Grega za ruku i odvela ih pored bijesnog dvojca. Zlobno im se osmiješila, a zatim prepravila svoj izraz lica s puno više poštovanja kad je prošla pored profesora Snape.

''Što znači 'prezahtjevno u vidu pameti'?'' Greg je pitao kad su se odmakli.

''Znači da je preglup za taj posao,'' Draco mu je odgovorio i Hermiona je pogledala iza njih i nasmijala se Ronu i Harryju koji su stisli svoje šake. Mali kreteni su mislili da su predobri da primijete bilo kojeg Slytherina, ali ona će im pokazati.

…

Theo je proveo velik dio svog popodneva objašnjavajući Hermioni božićne tradicije dok nije dignula ruke i pitala zašto nema predmet za čarobnjačke tradicije umjesto bezjačkih. ''Koga briga za Bezjačke studije?'' skoro je vrištala. ''Nitko od vas ionako neće otići živjeti u bezjačkom svijetu, zar ne?''

Puno ljudi se podrugljivo nasmijalo i bar netko se zagrcnuo pa zakašljao.

''Ne trebate znati na koji način radi britanska pošta ili što možete gledati na televiziji! To je gubitak vremena! Zašto ne možemo imati predmet za nešto korisno umjesto ovog mučenja?'' Pognula je glavu na ruke.

''Što je s njom?'' Greg je upitao. Draco je slegnuo ramenima.

''Theo je odlučio da je njegova dužnost naučiti je svemu i svačemu čistokrvnom,'' Blaise je odgovorio s obližnjeg stola. ''Nepopustljiv je.''

''Božićno vrijeme nije uopće komplicirano,'' Theo je rekao.

''Ne bi bilo, prijatelju, da se držiš osnova. Kupi poklon svim svojim prijateljima, ništa preskupo ili ćeš ispasti umišljen. Nema nakita, osim ako si zaručen za curu, što se na nas ne pika,'' rekao je Blaise.

''Može biti važno,'' Theo mu je proturječio. ''Ljudi se nekad zaruče kao djeca.''

''Merline, Theo,'' rekao je Draco. ''To više nitko ne radi.''

''Čistokrvni još uvijek zaručuju djecu,'' rekla je Hermiona i namreškala nos. ''Fuuj.''

''Bezjaci to ne rade?'' pitao je Theo.

''Ne!'' Isplazila mu je jezik. ''To je odvratno.''

''Slažem se s njom,'' rekao je Draco.

Hermiona je ispunila svoju dužnost i kupila, zamotala i poslala poklone. Knjiga o metloboju za Thea, šal za Blaisa, slatkiši za Grega i Vincenta. Za Pansy i Daphne je uzela bezjačka sjajila za usne. Znala je da će kombinacija šminke i zabranjenog šarma biti neodoljivama curama. Dugo vremena je stajala u trgovini gledajući mali zlatni privjesak u obliku zvrčke za Draca i napokon odlučila da bi to bilo previše i kupila mu stvarnu zvrčku za trening.

On joj je poslao narukvicu. Nije bila Bog zna što; nije bila sigurna broje li se jeftina staklena zrnca kao nakit u njegovom svijetu, ali je zurila u komad jako dugo kad je otvorila kutiju. Tako dugo da se sova koja je donijela kutiju nestrpljivo oglasila dok se nije trgnula i dala mu poslasticu. Narukvicu je nosila svaki dan kod kuće i skinula ju samo kad je otišla u školu.

Nije bila sigurna što to znači. Znači li išta. On je na neki način bio u vezi s Pansy, ako 'biti u vezi' znači držati ruke u hodnicima i sjediti skupa na kauču u društvenoj prostoriji i na tribinama dok su utakmice metloboja. Iako su ju zamršenosti čistokrvnih božićnih običaja izludila – zahvaljujući Theu – primijetila je da imaju pravila za sve. Nije bila sigurna hoće li ju njeno nošenje narukvice obvezati za nešto pa nije ni nosila.

No, zagrlila ga je na vlaku i rekla, ''Obožavam ju.''

''Kad smo stariji, dat ću ti pravu,'' rekao je sa smješkom i osjetila je svoj izdisaj, onaj 'pao mi je kamen sa srca ali sam nervozna' izdisaj.

''Mamlazu jedan,'' rekla je, ali on se samo još više nasmiješio.

''Naučio sam novu kletvu,'' rekao je sa zlobnim pogledom u očima. ''Prva osoba koja te pogleda onim 'grozan Slytherin' pogledom će ju osjetiti.''

''Izgubit ćeš nam sve bodove koje smo ikad dobili,'' rekla je i gurnula ga. Draco je složio nevinu facu koju je koristio kad su ga profesori korili. ''Ali hvala ti.''

''Nitko neće izazivati moju kolegicu,'' rekao je.

''Ne izazivaju me, ne baš,'' rekla je i stisnula se uz prozor kako bi Theo i Greg imali mjesta. Oni su se prepirali oko nekog glupog ne baš poznatom metlobojskom pravilu. ''Samo se… podrugljivo nasmiju. Gledaju nas kao da smo bolesni i zarazni.''

''Znam,'' rekao je niskim i ljutitim tonom. ''Jednog dana će im biti žao.''

…

 **Bilješka autorice** : Hej! Nisam dugo postavila novo poglavlje… pa… škola. Užas. Ovo je tek prvi dio prve godine. Potrudit ću se da i drugi dio brzo prevedem, ali ništa ne obećavam. Kad stignem, stignem. Vozdraa! PS. Nadam se da ste uživali i da nema pogrešaka! Ako ima, ostavite komentar pa ću ispraviti. Ostavite komentar svakako heheh


End file.
